A First Look 2Face and Violet's POV
by 2Face's Number 1 Fan
Summary: I am a regular 2Face nut. Heres a story of the unpleasant first encounter between 2Face and Miss Violet Blake! This is my first fan fiction, and PLEASE! PLEASE REVIEW SOON! It might not make sense at first, but reread, and it'll be fine!


Disclaimer: I do not own any of the Remnants. They belong to K.A Applegate.

A First Look.

2Face sat silently in the barracks waiting for her parents to return from the restroom, thinking about the little incident with that jerk Yago, and the two other kids she had met, a techie named Jobs, and a weird strong boy about her age, Mo'Steel. What was Yago's problem? Trying to hit her and call her names like she was his daughter. How dare he!

The world was coming to an end, wasn't there enough problems already? Wasn't there already enough depression, confusion, and just plain sadness?

2Face got up from one of the ratty bunks the Eighty had been forced to sleep on, and decided she needed to take a trip to the restroom, too. She walked to the bathroom door, and suddenly, the door swung open and whacked her in the face, which especially hurt on the burned side of her face. She cried out and fell on to the floor on her back.

_Ouch!_ 2Face thought, and cursed under her breath. Who was stupid enough to not watch what they were doing?

"Oh! Did I hit you? Ohmygosh! I am so sorry!" Miss Violet Blake felt the impact on the floor as someone hit it. It was a girl, maybe a bit older than Violet herself. Violet knelt, to take a look at the damage she had done.

She recoiled, in horror. There was something strange about this girl! Half of her face was terribly melted. Obviously, the strange girl could see the look of pity on her face. The girl grimaced back at her. There was a look of complete sadness on the melted side of her face, and the other looked like she wanted to slap Violets face in.

"You…idiot…of course… you… hit…me…" The half melted girl muttered, loud enough for Violet to hear.

"Oh! I'm so sorry, miss! I really didn't mean to hit you." Violet gulped. Violet wasn't used to people talking to her like this.

"Ew! Miss? What are you trying to pull?" The girl grated, "My name is 2Face. Two…Face! Not miss, okay Jane?"

Violet was deeply aggravated by this new 2Face girl. Nobody talked to her like this. And, she didn't particularly like to be called a Jane, especially not in the insulting kind of way. She didn't like this girl's attitude. Not one bit.

2Face hated Janes. She really did, but she knew how to deal with them. She waited after the last thing she had said to the girl, waiting for the Jane's pathetic comeback, so she could shoot something back.

Finally, the Jane girl spoke. "Well, my name is Miss Violet Blake. Miss…Violet…Blake! My name is not Jane, okay, you bratty Tomboy?"

"Shut up, you squeaky, preppy pipsqueak!" 2Face shot back angrily. She wanted to slap this girl. Miss Prep was really getting on her nerves.

"Well…I …um…" Violet gulped, obviously knew that she was beaten. She should stop here, or else this could get ugly. Violet backed off a few steps.

Violet was upset. She glared at 2Face one last time, hoping she could regain some courage in doing so. Big mistake. 2Face gave her a threatening grimace.

"Look, I really don't want to argue or fist fight with you, so, I'm sorry I hit you with the door, okay?" Violet said nervously, and walked away. She was usually tougher than this, but something about 2Face gave her the shivers.

_Or, maybe I'm just getting weaker," _Violet thought sadly. Maybe it was just the horrible mixture of having fighting with someone, and the tragic news of the world ending.

2Face was always upset after having an argument with someone. She had no problem with physical arguments, but Violet's comeback really hurt.

Suddenly, her father came out of the neighboring restroom door.

"Everything okay, honey?" Shy Hwang asked. He looked suspicious, obviously wondering why 2Face was lingering by the bathroom door.

"Yeah, Dad, um… nothing." 2Face said, holding back some tears. Why was she crying? There was nothing to cry about. Well, actually, there were. Her burned face, her ruined life, the mean things said to her, the world ending, and the memories after Earth was just a memory.


End file.
